


Bad Things (Stan x Reader)

by eroticincubi



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 30 something year old reader, Boss/Employee Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Flirting, Humor, Old Man, Pillow Talk, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticincubi/pseuds/eroticincubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know what you've done to me but I know this much is true... I wanna do Bad Things with you. I wanna do real Bad Things with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Things (Stan x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Finally done. Oh man writing this one nearly killed me but I finally got it out. Thanks to silver-kitsuneneko with some bits and hypertads (on tumblr) for the visual aid of her Hunkle Stan art too. I may have used some of her dialouge in this fic as well… Enjoy kids. ;)
> 
> I was also listening to “Bad Things” by Jace Everett while writing this.

I wasn't the first person to sleep with their boss and I seriously doubt that I would be the last. There's some kind of allure that just makes it all the more risky to do it. I mean to be quite honest, I never thought it could happen to me and especially with my boss who is probably the same age as my father, give or take a year or two.

It was the end of a typical work day, we had like three buses come into the shack and Stan (my boss) spruced himself up as per usual in order to impress the group of easily amazed tourists. Stan wowed them with one of those make shift hypnotic plates that makes you forget stuff, I mean really how dumb do you have to be to fall for that?

Anyway we had barely finished up closing shop and Soos, the usual handyman, had just left driving away in his golf cart down the dirt road heading into town.

"And where do you think you're going, toots?"

I turned around to find Stan watching me from behind the door frame of the "employees only" entrance; the door led into the house part of the shack.

"Home," I answered coyly while I grabbed my bag from under the register counter and strapped it around my shoulder, "it's pretty late and I think I've given this place enough of a womanly touch for the night."

"Heh, just get over here," Stan chuckled and gestured with a finger for me to walk over to him, "I've got somethin' else that needs a 'womanly touch' if ya know what I mean, toots."

"Oh really?" I asked while trying to keep my cool, I knew where this was going, after all we've been flirting back and forth for a while now but neither of us had the guts to take the next step: physical contact. It had seemed however, that Stan was going to make the first move; good, I wanted him to, "Gee I don’t know, I don’t really bother with things that are pass their prime. You’re like a pinto Stan,” 

“With the stamia of a 1950s Benz if you catch my drift toots,” 

“Yeah that’s bumping and clanking down the road,” I snorted and followed him into the television room, he kept walking ahead of me, just how far were we going?

“With passengers moaning and grinding against the seats,” I blushed and smirked, I could practically hear the smile on his face. 

“Because the muffler fell some place and it’s hard to find,” 

“Pfft who needs a muffler when ya got an engine running on premium?” 

“Yeah, premium bullshit...” 

“More like premium gas and a lot of…horsepower,” he gestured to his pants which sported a tent. I couldn’t help but stare when he noticed the moment we stopped in front of a door, “And by the way, ‘m more of a power top hot rod, in case you were wonderin'. Heh what's the matter, cat got your tongue? You're looking a little red there, sweet cheeks,"

“N-Not even!” my eyes shifted back up meeting his smug face as my heart continued to pound in my chest mercilessly.

“Get your hot little ass in here,” I obeyed and followed him into the home part of the mystery shack. As we went upstairs and things, I was wondering where were we going and what if Dipper and Mable could hear us?! 

“Don’t worry about the kids toots, they’re in the attic and Soos is out for the day. It’s gona be just you and me,” he said as if he read my mind.

“We haven’t established that you old perv!” 

“Love that moxie,” he said and smacked my ass so hard he made me jump. I glared at him while my face seared hot, “Don’t act like you didn’t love it,” 

“I-I didn’t!” he opened his bedroom door and tossed me in. 

“Go get freshened up while I get ready,” I then realized he had his own bathroom. 

I hurried inside and locked the door. I had to recollect myself. What the fuck was going on?! Okay, let’s back up. I was in my boss’s house, with his young great niece and nephew in the attic and he’s outside, pushing seventy, and getting ready to pounce on me like I was a Christmas ham. I splashed some water on my face. Okay, this can’t be bad. Maybe he got tired and went to sleep or something? Then I could sneak away and get the hell out before he knew what hit him. I grinned at my cleverness and waited a bit. He had to be sleeping now! I unlocked the door and was greeted to a sight. Stan was on his bed looking sleazy and gross and masturbating on the bed. Well not really masturbating, just touching himself in a perverted yet arousing way. He was rubbing his tip then palmed his entire bulge. When he caught me looking, he began to peel off his boxers and beckoned me over with a gesture of his head.

"Whew! Much better... so is this enough for ya, sweetheart? You gettin' on this dick or what? It ain't gonna fuck itself." he said just after he removed his boxers and sat on the edge of his bed then pointed down toward the stiff and rather impressive erection with one of his large hands.  

"Jesus H. Christ, Stan! You're so bad!" I blushed, still besides myself at his dirty talk which was really impressive and turning me on, I love a man that can dirty talk his way into my pants and Stan was an expert it seems.

There was a moment when I felt myself leaving my body because the next thing I knew I was on Stan's bed, my jeans and panties were gone and both my shirt and bra were bunched up exposing my breasts, "What tasty knockers you've got babe," Stan smirked above me, the reflection of the light hitting his glasses shielded his eyes from me, "I bet your snatch's even better."

"M-My--what?" Before I had the chance to protest, Stan scooted down between my thighs and I felt his hot wet mouth lick and kiss at my opening.

I felt as if the air was sucked out of my lungs he was more than good, he was the best. Trying to keep myself quiet as to not alarm the kids I first bite my lips together and when that didn't help I bit over at my first knuckle. My thighs trembled around his head and when I felt one of Stan's rough calloused hands reach and fondle my right breast I cried out loudly.

"Heh, a screamer, I like that. You're aching for this cock, aren'tcha, doll? I can tell 'specially after all that squirming. Fuck, you tasted amazing..."

I barely caught my breath when the older man climbed up on top of me and made himself comfortable between my legs, grinding himself against my dripping quivering opening.

"Feel that?" Stan asked with a groan and a small roll of his hips against mine, I gasped and shuddered under him, his mouth whispering against the shell of my ear, "I'm just as ready as you are. Spread 'em toots, I can't wait any longer." 

My eyes fluttered shut and I licked my lips just as I spread my legs under him and felt him slide right in. My mouth fell open in a silent moan at the slow stretch just until he was completely inside me did a tiny whine escape my lips.

"Fuck," Stan hissed and pulled out slowly only to thrust back in both quicker and harder, "been so long since I've had a tight pussy like this."

I would have made some sort of retort but my mind was swimming in pleasure all I could do was moan his name while my arms reached around to hold onto his shoulders. 

"Yeah babe, you're just what I needed." Stan grunted his hips thrusting just as hard, "God, you're beautiful..." he whispered and kisses then bites at my neck causing me to cry out once more.

Already sensitive from all that foreplay I could feel myself slipping farther and farther as wave after pulsating wave hits me all so suddenly.

"Fuck sweetheart you know how ta make a guy feel great where'd you want it?" Stan grunted again then slowed a bit as to hold off his own release.

"Mmm keep going don't stop," I mumured then kissed him and moaned freely between our lips when he began to thrust at his earlier pace again. I felt him getting close by how desperate he was moving against me.

"God damn--!" he groaned, his body goes taut and I felt him release inside me, his hot come painting my insides.

"Oh God..." I groaned and held on tightly; my body shivered from overstimulation when he pulled out of me then laid on his side next to me.

We both laid next to each other at first to catch our breath until a silence filled the bedroom. I couldn't look at him just then not knowing how he was going to react. Was he going to kick me out? Would he let me stay? Were we going to do it again?

Just as I was about to make my move to get out of the bed and use the bathroom to clean myself up did I feel Stan reach out and grabbed my wrist.

"Where are you going?"

Stan was rough around the edges most days and his manner of talking to people wasn't as articulated for a man that deals with a lot of people, yet his question sounded almost desperate. 

“I was gonna clean up and get out of your hair...” 

“No you’re not,” he said and pulled me closer, “I’m a cuddler,” 

“Pffft more like a prickly pear,” I cuddled up with him and ran my fingers through that thick patch of chest hair, it was much softer than I thought it would be.

“Hey I resent that,” he said and nuzzled the top pf my head and then kissed my forehead softly. Was he really going to let me stay, “Besides, you need to recover after riding the Stan o’ War,” 

“Oh for the love of-- PLEASE don’t call your penis that!”

“You know you love it and he loves you,” 

“Don’t refer to it in the third person! The heck's the matter with you?” I tried not to laugh but I couldn't help myself and giggled silently against his shoulder. 

“Woo Woo…calling all Battle Stations! We’re gettin’ ready to dive back in!” I whacked him with an open hand and laughed hard. He joined in then hugged me tightly. 

“You’re such a child,” I sighed happily and started getting comfortable both around and on him.

“You’re as old as you feel toots. I’m never gettin’ old, I'ma live forever because I found the fountain of youth,” 

“Oh and what would that be?” 

“Scaring the young, scamming the elderly, and fuckin’ the brains out of beautiful women,” 

“You dirty old fart,” 

“I’m gonna live for centuries,” I smiled and kissed him again, he kissed back, “Sucks for you though, fucking an old man takes away your youth,” 

“Oh god that mean the next time we do it, I’m going to be as old and senile as you,” I teased and playfully grab a handful of chest hair then tug.

“Damn right. I’ve always wanted a MILF,” 

My eyes widened at that, "First of all I would have to be a mother to be considered a MILF and secondly, it’s sick jokes like that that won’t get you laid,” 

“Hey, I got a promise for a second term and we both know where this is going,” he waggled those eyebrows at me making me blush again. 

I hated when he was right. 

...


End file.
